Savior
by Slash Mistress
Summary: After becoming aware of her plans to leave, River has something to tell Inara.


Title: Savior

Author: Affinity (aka Misty/slashmistress)

Pairing: Inara/River

Disclaimers: Don't own Firefly or anything like that.

Guilt. That's what the companion felt seeping in, tying her insides in knots. Sometimes honesty was not best and now worry joined the growing melting pot of stirring emotions. The situation on this ship was beginning to be a tad much, even for Inara and tension only continued to rise since their meeting about River. Biting her lower lip, the dark haired beauty let out a disappointed sigh. She should have spoken up, defended the girl who seemed to have only one true ally on Serenity but fear and pain had strangled her voice. Now she stood before her mirror, stroking tresses methodically in deep contemplation.

"He doesn't deserve you," a soft voice broke the eerie silence not far from where Inara stood. Startled, she spun around wide-eyed. The form she found created anxiety and ease in the same instant, hand shakily dispensing her brush onto a side table. Mouth groped desperately for words that would not surface no matter how hard she tried.

The lithe form moved closer in sweeping, rhythmic motions one might describe as elegant until the target was reached. Cocking her head to the side, one hand raised and curious fingertips pressed to the companion's cheek. "You're so. . .beautiful," she continued, staring directly into the older ones soul.

Finally composing herself, Inara replied modestly, "uh. . .thank you. What did you mean before?" Her mind raced though her body showed no signs of how nervous this conversation was making her. Could she mean Mal? Was she that obvious?

Eyes squinted, the palm of her hand settling on Inara's cheek, "so much pain." Features softened and her words were less flighty, almost serious as she whispered, "let me help you."

Inara struggled internally, fighting the comfort of the other woman's touch and trying so hard to deny the truth of her emotional state. But there it was, bare and exposed to the most unlikely of saviors. A weight lifted from her shoulders and for a moment the companion relaxed. Reality struck in a flurry and she choked out a weak, "but. . ."

The protest was cut short with a heated, gentle kiss that lingered long after the smaller woman pulled away, voice stern as she commanded, "forget about _them_. I. . .can ease your pain."

It was then Inara finally stared back at the younger woman, shocked and unsettled. But she recognized something in those dark eyes that wouldn't let her go. How hard it must be to feel everything around you and be powerless to change it. This was an exception, or so it seemed and who was she to refuse? River's innocent desire pulled her in and she nuzzled the hand on her cheek. A stern reply followed her moment of weakness though she felt more vulnerable than ever, "River, please."

River's hand fell from the gorgeous woman's face in temporary defeat. She hated this sadness surrounding the most perfect creature she'd ever met. The Captain was a fool. They all were. All but the alluring companion she'd only become more and more concerned for. She couldn't explain these feelings or if they were truly hers but it didn't make a difference. River understood now that in order to be on Inara's level she'd first have to expose her own emotions, become as vulnerable as those around her were in her presence. Her voice lowered in uncertainty but eyes remained firmly on the companion's to convey the message, " I. . ._love_ you. I'm. . .messy. . .complicated. . .dangerous. . .confused. . .but not about _you_."

Inara froze. Waves of hot and cold strummed through her body like vibrations over harp strings, heart adding quick thumps to the imaginary beat. How did she not see this? Questions whirred around wildly in her head but River's gaze disrupted the chaos. Weakness was evident in the younger woman and instinctively the companion stroked the girl's face. To hell with the consequences. Leaning closer, she whispered honestly, "I don't know if this will become what you're seeking but I'm willing to try."

A pleased smile curled onto River's lips, turning ever slightly to place a kiss on Inara's palm. Hands soon made short work of the companion's dress, fabric soaring into some distant corner of the shuttle as warm, soft kisses rained down upon olive skin starting at the nape of her neck. Wavy tresses were cast aside as eager lips pressed and pulled on easily reddened skin, fingertips just as curiously roaming every curve of the companion's slender body.

Inara tilted her head, a low moan escaping as her hand snaked to the back of the girl's neck. Breathing hitched as River suckled and stroked her nipples and a familiar yet foreign sensation churned within her core. Lifting one knee, she hooked her leg around the other woman's waist and pulled her in closer. "Mmm, River," she murmured tenderly before stealing another kiss.

River was drowning in sensations and for the first time she embraced them with all of her being. She could feel the energy of desire pulsing through the fragile thing beneath her fingertips, threads of lightning striking erratically and creating jumps in her lover's heartbeat. Her attention was coaxed away from one task and onto another, teeth pulling at Inara's bottom lip almost playfully then releasing it with a pop. An unsteady hand moved to tease the beauty's inner thigh and she watched as eyes became glossy.

Where in the verse had she learned this? A question that would boggle Inara's mind for many nights to follow, she was certain. Her muscles tightened when River's touch moved lower, increasingly intoxicated with each stroke. "Please," she mewed in encouragement, free hand gripping a metal pipe alongside the wall to steady herself.

That was all River needed, fingers eagerly drawing down a stretch of stomach then slipping beneath lacey panties. The slick warmth she found surprised her but then she didn't have anything to compare it to. Only details from stories she never lived. But this was no story. Inara was hers, every dripping, burning, wanting inch of her. She bit her own lip, pressing one digit then two inside until she could feel fluid spread over her knuckles. "Gorgeous," she purred, completely focused on the companion's reactions.

A thread of moans and soft sighs rolled from Inara's throat, growing louder as the young woman entered her. It was as if she knew exactly where and how to touch her. All thoughts beyond release ceased to exist, hips rising to meet every thrust in a perfect rhythm and she fought to keep her gaze on River's. Muscles constricted and her body quaked uncontrollably until she fell limp against the smaller form who gently held her against the wall.

They shared a lazy, peaceful kiss before bliss was interrupted. Torn from her reverie, River found herself growing angry as she retreated from the welcoming confines of her lover. Her head snapped toward the door, voice cold as she whispered, "we're not alone." When eyes returned to Inara there was something wild behind them, though her tone was far less frightening this time, "stay. Will you be alright?"

Squirming a little, the companion felt her heart sink. Not alone? Did she mean one of the crew was nearby? Not likely with that tone. The next request made her uneasy but she nodded compliantly. Grabbing River's wrist before she could run off, Inara replied with deep concern, "will you?"

River simply smiled. The intruder could wait a few more minutes. Closing the gap, their lips met again but it didn't last nearly as long. "Keep the sheets warm."

~End~


End file.
